In contemporary social media platforms, such as Facebook, Instagram, Tumblr, or Snapchat, and many others, users have the ability to instantly post their thoughts in a stream-of-conscience fashion. Users can also post photographs, documents, and links very easily. This ease of use can make for a rich, entertaining social media experience.